jazz x danny
by phantom is awesome
Summary: phantom and danny are 2 different people. phantom gets captured by the fentons and gets tortured by them until jazz saves him. he must recover in one of his enemies homes and maybe even fall for a girl that he saved long ago. not really any lemons.


i don't own danny phantom.

ok! in this story, phantom will be tortured by danny s parents because they want. oh! by the way! phantom and danny will be different people in this story. anyway! like i was saying, phantom will be tortured by danny s parents and jazz will save him when she gets home. ok is that everything? nope! danny will have very good agility, speed and strength for a human and he s keeping a secret from his parents that he destroy ghosts with weapons he makes! and phantom will be the much older than jazz because he's immortal, jazz will be about 16. on with the story! and phantom x jazz! and when phantom starts getting torture, it's like 8 am and danny s usually not home until 10pm.

danny s pov

i went in they fenton s lab so i could put all the ghosts in the thermos , so i could put them in the ghost zone, but when i got there, they hatch wouldn't open. i heard a noise behind me and i winced, knowing it was they fentons. i'm hoping it's their daughter daughter: ummmm...jazz i think. i turned around and it wasn't my lucky day. it was they fentons. right when i turned around, i was blasted, i slammed in a wall with some goo keeping me their. then i glared at the fentons and they guy in the orange hazmat suit said yes! we finally caught the ghost boy! now we ll see what makes him tick! he said they last part while rubbing his hands together and then the woman in the blue hazmat suit said yes honey! we can see why he's so powerful! they guy in orange then picked they goo up, along with me. he then carried me over to a curtain and opened it and i saw what was inside. it was a three pillar of ghost radiation. (ghost radiation: electricity that can only hurt ghosts.) the orange guy putted me in the center of each pillar and i pleaded please! you don't want to do this! oh but we do! the blue hazmat lady said. suddenly, the orange hazmat suit guy, pulled a switch and i felt the most pain in my life. i felt like my brain became goo, my let's were pulled off and i pretty felt much like a beaten, ragged dog on the street with no limbs except the head. i kept screaming in pain, i tried begging them to stop but all that came out was a scream.

9 o clock later jazz s pov

i walked to my front door and opened it and as soon as it was open, i heard loud screaming coming from the basement. i dropped my stuff and run down there too see amity s park, own her, phantom, being electrocuted by my own parents, and my parents are smiling. i screamed WHAT ARE YOU DOING! my parents turned around with confused faces and then dad said we re destroying the ghost boy i screamed and ran over to the release button but my dad caught my hand before i could press it. he asked what are YOU doing? i said please! you have to understand! he's not evil! the didn't even paid attention to what i said until HE SAVED MY LIFE! it was the truth. phantom did save my life long ago. my father letting me go and both of my parents asked WHAT! i slammed the button and they electricity stopped hurting phantom. i quickly ran over to him and teared what i think is goo off of him. i then saw what my parents did to him. his skin was much more paler. it was almost as light as chalk now. his hazmat suit was torn in many pieces and his hair was so badly burned, that it was a darker silver now. in fact, it was practically reflecting from the lights. i picked him up and went to the stairs and then i turned around and said too my parents who were still shocked. i said you know, this was a good ghost who kept saving people even when 2 ghost hunters kept trying to destroy him. i hope you die i then turned over and walked to my room. i setted phantom on my bed and covered him up. i then gotted a chair and brought it over to the bed and waited for him to wake up. after a few minutes of waiting, i heard whispers coming from behind the door. i looked at it and i instantly knew that it was my parents. i got up and locked the door closed. i sat back down in the chair next to my bed. wow! this brings back memories. memories of phantom saving my life.

flashback. still jazz s pov and she s about 5 years old in the flashback.

i was walking through the carnival with my parents. i looked at a present on the stand and when i turn back, my parents are gone. suddenly, there's a blast and the wooden roller coaster was collapsing. some sharp wooden pieces were falling twards me and i closed my eyes shut. but...they never came...i opened my eyes to see that there was a kid with silver spikey haired and in a black and white hazmat suit. there was the sharp wooden pieces of the roller coaster through his back. he looked up at me and i saw dark electrifying green eyes but strangely, i could tell that he was sad. he then asked are you ok? i could only nod. he sighed in...relief? but mom always said that ghosts don't ever have emotions but...he does? i was snapped out of my dreaming when they ghost said my name is phantom. what's yours? j-jazz i said a little scared. he then said well jazz, how bout i help you find your parents? i nodded and i knew instantly that he was a good ghost. then i heard someone yell stay away from my daughter creep! we both turned and saw my dad with a bazooka and he shot it at phantom but he flew off with the sharp wood still in his back. i felt sorry for the ghost boy for some reason.

flashback over. danny s pov

i opened my eyes to see a pink room. i looked around and see about a 16 year old girl. she looked at me and then she hugged me. i was quite frankly shocked about this but i hugged her back regardless but when i did, i felt enormous pain throughout my entire body. i fell down and the girl screamed are you alright? i asked where am i? she sighed and said well first tell what your last remember. i then concentrated on remembering and then they last few hours knocked into me, about how i was captured by the fentons and shocked. i said i...was captured by the fentons and...electrocuted she sighed before saying don't worry...i won't let them hurt you anymore...after all i do owe you owe me for what? i asked and she smiled and said well when i was 5, a wooden roller coaster got damaged and it collapsed and a bunch of sharp pieces were going to fall on me but your blocked it with you back and even offered me too help find my parents. i sighed with a smile and asked what's your name? its jazz fenton i immediately jump up on the ground but fell down. jazz ran over too me and putted an arm on my back and asked what's wrong! i scrowled and said i won't go through that torchering device again! she made a small laughing sound and said but i'm not going to let my parents do that to you! i sighed in relief and got back in the bed. jazz something that truly shocked me well we should get your change i shot up in the bed and asked what do you mean we? she rolled her eyes and said you obviously don't have enough energy to change by yourself and your can borrow some of my little brother s clothes i screamed a no and try flying but i could maybe only get a foot or 2 off the ground. she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the hallway.

jazz s pov

i dragged phantom too my brother s room and let me tell you: it was not very difficult. it's probably because of all the pain he's in just by standing. i bet using his powers makes even more pain. i dragged him too my brother s room and then i picked out a black t - shirt and black jeans. i then turned to him and he actually looked scared. i rolled my eyes and said don t worry...i won't try anything mr. hero. i then walked to him and he did calm down a little but not much. i took off his shirt and man did he look good! he had a six pack and muscles, not the big gross muscles but the good looking muscles. i was practically drooling when he said um...jazz i snapped out of it and then putted the shirt on him and it fit perfectly. i wondered how old he was so i asked how old are your? he replied about 1500 years old i dropped my jaw and said but you only look too be about my age! he chuckled and said ghosts don't age i faced palm myself. i then asked hey! every ghost has an obsession right? he nodded and then i asked what is your obsession? he looked at me wide eyed but then said my obsession is... i could tell that he was looking through his memories and then said my obsession is too become stronger and stronger until i know that i can protect all that is important to me wow! i didn't expect to hear that! i nodded and asked what is important to your? he chuckled and said when i was alive, i didn't had many friends and family, in fact now my friends and family think i'm a monster, well they did before they died. but i believed that i had the best kind of friends i felt so sorry for him. how could they do that too him! it just makes me so mad! i nodded and then i took off his pants and he yelled and said WHAT ARE YOUR DOING! i didn't pay attention too him and took off his boxers and man he had a big one! i putted on the pants and he was steaming mad! i laughed.

A/N like it? HOPE YOU DO! 


End file.
